wesnothfandomcom-20200214-history
Gameplay Scenario 3
Game play is on Hard Difficulty - Ver 1.9.7 Total move = 21 Starting gold = 140 + carry forward 5 = 145 (my own gameplay) Objective = Kill enemy leader Defeat = Konrad/Delfador either 1 dead. Early Finished Bonus = 36 Gold per turn & 40% gold carry forward. Konrad & Delfador manage to arrived to their desire location by ship, but it turn out not as plan, as the island itself has been overthrown by the Orcs, they need to recaptured back the island instead of getting a rest and assistance from a old mage friend of Delfador namely Seimus in thier original planned. At the beginning, move Delfador to the village just Northwest to your keep, this will trigger a Mage in the name of Elrian who is hiding within the village and willingly joint Konrad on his journey. Once Elrian joint, you can recruit Mage in your keep from now on. Then start recalling the units as per photo, leaving 2 units behind i.e. Elvish Ranger & Elvish Marksman due to cost efficiency. Move Konrad to the village just West to your keep, and the newly joint mage, move him to the village West from where he joint your force (village within a inland island). In the 2nd move, send Konrad to capture another village just Southeast to the keep, and send those Knight to captured the village to the West, Delfador and the newly joint Mage also send to the West to assist village capturing. Send the Elvish Rider to captured the village further South from your keep and Elvish Captain & Elvish Druid to captured the other closer village at the South. Keep capturing village until 4th move, use Konrad to recalled those last 2 units (Konrad should keeped within the keep in his 3rd move, then he can move out once he recalled the last 2 units in the 4th move instead of moving him into the keep in the 4th move, in short Konrad is free to move around within his keep and capturing nearest villages until end of move 3 as in move 4 he should be in the keep at start). The enemies should only reach your units with their 1st wave of units about 6 moves, due to AI, it will normally come to Konrad as prime target, as such, they will move across quite a distant to reach him, making themselves vunerable to us (usually our units has established a defences line prior the enemies arrival, of which they having only about 3 units at a time and scattered around), basically preferable to battle them within the forest due to the South of the map as the best battleground, but I met them within the 2 villages near the mountain, which I found it quite a good location as both of us lose out most movement point to the mountain but both having 60% defences rate from it as well, their having a good +25% during night time against my elves armies, but I am having 2 villages behind me and a Elvish Druid moving front and back as HP recovery stations for my units. With your units engaging the enemies at the South, your West units who are busying capturing villages should be about time finishing their job (though sometimes, 1 or 2 enemies units will go after them but it can be easily killed by both of your Knight if this happen is also lessen your South force burden). Use Delfador and the Mage to captured the village further to the North, the Knight are use to capture any village that come along the way straight to the enemy keep, as such, those Knight will eventually able to assist your units who is holding off the enemy to the South, and the Knight can attack the enemies from behind or cut through the enemies reinforcement units. Since the map are having 36 villages, it already giving out a big sum of income into your treasury, is your called to use up all the move that you wanted too for maximizing the exp earn or ended the game fast for extra bring forward gold. I choose to wait until the enemy has no more gold to recruit then I going in for a kill which I used up all the 21 moves eventually getting 611 gold in the treasury but no early finished bonus, but still it giving me 244 carry forward gold which is sufficient for the next scenario. Hope the above help your way for the Hard Difficulty. (Back to Heir to the Throne) --Balcon28 07:15, July 15, 2011 (UTC)